1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to learning and entertainment devices, methods and systems, and in particular embodiments, to a pronunciation, teaching and practice device which utilizes videos, CDS and other storage media.
2. Related Art
English conversation and other forms of language study have become popular in recent years, and various types of practice device and method are employed. Practice face-to-face with a teacher is the most common method, but systems which permit practice at home either individually or in small groups are also effective. The video-player is very popular in the ordinary home, but it is normally used for recording broadcast programmes or playing rented video tapes, and its use is limited if applied to the study of English (or other language) conversation without further modification. The problem is that practice becomes one-sided, and it is impossible to practice living conversation enjoyably. Moreover, it is not very effective.
Recent years have seen the emergence of new storage media such as CDS(CD family) and DVDS, but no proposals have been made for their use as effective pronunciation practice devices.